Storm at the Sea (Kairi version)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a-coming!! Stand fast!" called Brain, "Secure the riggin'!" Ventus' eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Ventus and the sailors straightened the sails. Dumbo trumpeted and flew around in circles, panicking, because he was scared. He was looking for Ventus, trumpeting frantically. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim all knew how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Kairi back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Kairi, the little mermaid was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Roger, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his hands to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! KAIRIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, Ephemer struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splash the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Ventus dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Kairi tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Kairi had become really worried about what would happen to Ventus and the humans. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Kairi gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Ventus, as he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Ventus and the sailors overboard. The statue of Ventus sank into the sea. Ansem struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Ansem, hang on!" called the Keyblade Bearer, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted Ansem up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Danny turned as soon as he heard someone trumpeting. "Dumbo!" he gasped. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Ventus dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Dumbo. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Ventus heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the Keyblade Bearer know that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Ventus saw Dumbo flying around frantically on the upper part of the deck, still trumpeting. "Jump, Dumbo!" he called, "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Dumbo!" Dumbo took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Ventus' arms. Ventus was thankful that he had taught Dumbo how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Ventus ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Dumbo to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Dumbo was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Ventus struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Ansem became worried as he pulled Dumbo onto the lifeboat. Ansem noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "VENTUS!" called the man. Ventus looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Ansem and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Kairi had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Ventus, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Kairi loved Ventus too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Kairi frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Kairi spotted an unconscious Ventus clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Kairi dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Kairi pulled Ventus up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Kairi securely held Ventus. She swam while carrying him. Kairi hoped to find a beach shore so Ventus can lie down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Storm Stuff